


In a Winter Wonderland

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan go home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexycereal**](http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/) for Advent 2011.

Veronica honestly doesn’t know why she’s back in Neptune.

Her dad would come to New York for Christmas. He _loves_ Christmas in New York. But something, some instinct, some naive homesickness, called her home.

She’s just grateful Logan hadn’t laughed in her face and told her to have a nice flight.

There is something in the Neptune air that wars with the salt spray and turns Veronica back into an insecure teenager. She’s 27 year old, an accomplished adult, a goddamn FBI agent with a boyfriend and an apartment, but Neptune makes her cringe.

It makes Logan cringe too. Their shared loathing of an innocuous little California beach town is part of what makes them good together. That and chemistry and an innate understanding of what makes each other tick.

“Veronica?” Logan shakes their clasped hands as they walk down the beach. “Where did you go just now?”

She shrugs. “Why are we here? I hate this town.”

“It’s not so bad,” Logan says. Veronica turns to stare at him, mouth agape. “It’s scenic. There’s the site of Lilly’s death, my mother’s death, the bus crash...”

Veronica snorts. “There’s a tour.”

“Is there?” Logan sounds more resigned than surprised. “Figures.”

A cold wind blows in from the ocean. It’s not New york cold, but it’s cold enough. Veronica shivers.

“I’m kinda glad you wanted to come back, actually.” Logan shifts nervously.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was going to wait until Christmas, but now seems like as good a time as any.” Logan hands Veronica a jewelry box and drops to his knees. “Veronica Mars, will you marry me?”

She gasps. The proposal isn’t entirely unexpected, they’ve been together on and off for 11 years after all, but it’s still... breathtaking.

“Yes,” Veronica says when she finds her voice. “Of course, Logan. Yes.”

Something cold pricks at her skin but she barely notices because Logan is springing to his feet, spinning her around.

He wraps her up in his arms and kisses her soundly before abruptly pulling back.

“Is it snowing?” he asks, bewildered.

Veronica opens her eyes. Sure enough, there are tiny white flakes floating down from the sky and melting before they hit the ground. She’s seen snow before, they both have, but this is different. This is magical.

Snow in Neptune is a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence, and the fact that it’s happening now, it almost feels like the godforsaken town is giving Logan and Veronica its blessing.


End file.
